In the Aftermath
by Shaveza
Summary: “Singing,” she noted, more to herself than a question to Sora. “He doesn’t sound bad either.” “Hey, mom?” “Hm?” “Is this…crab?” One Shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, etc.

**Summary: **"Singing," she noted, more to herself than a question to Sora. "He doesn't sound bad either." "Hey, mom?" "Hm?" "Is this…_crab?_"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**In the Aftermath**

**Epilogue 1: Singing and Eating Habits**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

There were many things Shira Porter was told to expect from her son if he were to ever return home. The list included everything. Two years out of sight would bring unexpected changes in his personality. His likes and dislikes would shift and his habits and hobbies would change. She could deal with it, all children grew up and changed. She just hadn't had the pleasure of seeing it all for herself.

But still….

"_Darling, its better down where it's wetter, take it from meee!_" Shira blinked and turned slowly to look at Sora as he twirled into the kitchen and plopped into a chair. "Morning, mom!" Shira gave Sora a blank look. The boy continued in a softer tone, but he still was singing. "_Up on the shore they work all day…_"

"Singing," she noted, more to herself than a question to Sora. "He doesn't sound bad either."

"Eh?" Sora blinked up at his mom.

"You're singing," she said a little louder. She moved the crab omelet from the pan to the plate to in front of Sora.

"Erm…yes," Sora picked up a fork and took a bite. Sora contemplated what he was chewing for a moment and stared at the omelet. "Hey, mom?"

"Hm?"

"Is this…_crab_?"

"Yes…." Shira looked at her son. He was starting to look a little green. Slowly, Sora put his fork down and scooted away from the table. "Do you not like crab anymore, Sora? I think there's still some flounder…." Sora went shock white and bolted from the table.

"Gonna go meet Riku and Kairi early, bye!" Sora grabbed his school bag and jacket and bolted out the door.

"Sora!" Shira followed to the door, flabbergasted at just how fast Sora could move. He was already at the street corner on the far end of the block. She went back to the kitchen and frowned at the omelet. "What was that about?"

Naturally, the dead crab couldn't answer.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Miss Quistis Trepe, the librarian of Destiny Islands' sole library which was a part of the school, was quite used to seeing the students come in haggard states because of various papers due the next day or a sudden project that was assigned to them.

She'd never quite seen them come in face white; mutter a hello before darting to the book records. Sora Porter was the boy, Quistis recalled easily. Sora had always been coming in for adventure novels and books on camping and survival, though he'd been scare since his return to the Islands.

Well, it was only natural. She knew from her years as the librarian that children could change very rapidly.

Sora's two best friends, Riku Kusanagi and Kairi Isha came in, expressions caught between amused and worry, though Riku's was more amused and Kairi more worried.

"He's…not serious, is he?" Kairi whispered to Riku. Quistis turned away to mark books as returned in the records.

"That's why it's so hilarious," Riku snickered into his hand. "He is serious." Sora seemed to appear out of thin air in front of the two.

"You wouldn't like it if someone ever tried to feed you a mouse, would you?" Sora asked Riku flatly. Riku gagged.

"I get it!" Riku said. "Did you have to put it like that though?"

"_Yes_," Sora stomped a foot on the floor. The boy hopped to Quistis' desk.

"Where would I find books on being a vegetarian?" Sora asked.

"The Food and the Health sections," Quistis answered easily, not even batting an eye.

"You…you're serious," Kairi said.

"You'd be serious too if you had friends that were fish," Sora countered. "I probably ate a bit of a relative to Sebastian!"

"Sora…he's on another world," Riku sighed. "Our sea life isn't sentient anyways."

"How do you _know_?" Sora demanded.

"Just go down to the docks and see if any of the live catch is speaking to you," Riku patted Sora on the shoulder. "_It_ acts as a translator, you know. Any language spoken by a sentient creature will sound like your own."

"It didn't translate what the gorillas were saying!" Sora huffed and dove into the Food section, which was closest.

Minutes later, Quistis checked out a dozen books for Sora on vegetarian recipes and other vegetarian dietary books and left. She blinked rapidly after the teenagers left. Sentient sea life? Another world? Gorrillas?

Quistis blew it off. Sora had probably read one too many fairy tales as a child, that's all.


End file.
